


Know When to Hold 'Em

by shealynn88



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-07
Updated: 2006-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: Veronica joins the PCHer's weekly poker game.  Set post-Short Skirts and Small Spaces.  Stand alone story.
Relationships: Veronica/Weevil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Know When to Hold 'Em

  
She always beat him at poker.

The first time had been the infamous game at the Echolls'; now she did it every Thursday night on the beach, with all his boys watching.

She'd come across the game about a month ago, and he knew better than to think it was chance. When she'd asked, with a raised eyebrow and a head tilt, to be dealt in, he'd had to laugh.

Ultimately, he'd left it up to the boys. His hold on the gang was slipping, and while Veronica herself was worth getting beaten to a bloody pulp, getting her dealt into a weekly game wasn't. Anyway, he'd learned pretty quickly that she didn't expect him to protect her. Truth be told, there wasn't much she couldn't handle on her own. He loved watching her in all her biting glory, whether it was taking down Hector or an 09er, or him. It had become a kind of foreplay, taunting each other in the hallway and making up later on the beach or in the back of the LeBaron.

Thumper had taken her on when she asked about the poker game. "What do I get if you lose?" he'd asked, looking her up and down suggestively.

"A ride on my hog?" she'd suggested archly. "Oh, wait, that's your line. Umm…how about ten bucks?" She pulled a ten out of her pocket and snapped it between her fingers. "Could get you some sweet bling at the pawn shop..."

Thumper sneered at her, then slapped the sand between him and Weevil. "Have a seat, chica. But don't expect me to be gentle just 'cause you're a girl."

She sat down with a saucy smile. "Oh, bring it on." Her eyes narrowed and Weevil fought not to laugh as she lowered her voice seductively. "I like it rough."

She hadn't lost a game since.

It usually took an hour or two for the boys to get tired of losing and drive off, leaving the two of them to play until the surfers went home and the beach was quiet. Then, when the last card had been laid face up and Veronica beamed at him in victory, he'd crawl over the sand to kiss her.

Her saucy smile would fade into the dreamy one that he coveted, and fire would dance behind her eyes. He'd whisper her name against her skin, _"Veronica."_

The day would fade behind them and the world would drop away until they were only hands and lips and sighs and giggles. Two random people, divorced from all the obligations and entanglements that came with the rising sun. And, as fleeting as it was, it was perfect.

Veronica always beat him at poker, but he didn't care.

He'd already won the only thing that mattered.


End file.
